scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated R for Reapers
|previousepisode = Deep Freeze |nextepisode = Robot Smash }} Rated R for Reapers is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise After Lee is released from prison he takes Carte and the gang to watch a movie at the movie theatre. But, a reaper comes to snatch popcorn and ruin the film so the gang must investigate. Plot The screen is black and nothing can be seen. "An-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an-an!" mutters a fast insane sounding voice. "Father, what it is?" asks a male voice. "ANtHoNy!" yells the fast insane voice. "What's wrong?" asks the male voice, clearly Anthony. "MYSTERY!" bellows the rapid male voice. "Calm down Berserker!" cries Antony. "MYSTERY INC.!" yells the Berserker. The noises of crashing and glass shattering are heard. "Stop!" yells Anthony. "THEY ARE GOING to deStRoY mE!" bellows the Berserker, "destroy-destroy-destroy!" "Calm down, what can we do about it?" asks Anthony. "Nothing, THEY MUST be destroyed!" bellows the Berserker. "No, there has to me another way," says Anthony. Suddenly, crashing is heard. "Stop wrecking this room, we'll do what we can!" says Anthony. "NOTHING, nothing can be DONE!" yells the Berserker. "Something can, we'll think of it, where does Mystery Inc. live?" asks Anthony. "Coolsville!" bellows the Berserker. "Coolsville eh?" asks Anthony. An evil laugh is heard. "I have an old friend who lives there. And trust me; they'll be able to help!" It cuts to a night. There is a full moon, but no stars. A black car is driving along a cryptic road. Suddenly, the noise of a ringing phone is heard. "Coolsville huh, I'm headed there right now!" ... It's a bright and sunny morning. Fred awakes to the sound of his phone ringing. He jumps right out of bed and answers the phone. "Hello?" asks Fred, "Drake, Lee's taking us to the movies! Sweet, when is he taking us? One hour, okay I'll be right over." Soon, Fred is in Drake's house. Drake has spiky black hair. He wears black boots, a long dark grey boat, and black boots. "So Fred, we just made a hundred dollars, we normally make about ten a day from the Trap Store, but a guy came in and purchased ten trap blueprints!" says Drake. "Awesome!" says Fred. Drake looks at his watch. "Lee should be here any minute." Meanwhile, Lee is driving to Drake's house with Scooby and Shaggy. "This is gonna be a heck of a movie, it's about popcorn!" says Lee. "Rummy!" says Scooby. Lee stops his car in front of Drake's house. Soon, the car is driving to get Velma, Daphne, and Carte. "So... what's the movie about?" asks Drake. "Something about popcorn," says Lee. "Popcorn?" asks Fred, "what kind of movie is about popcorn?" "A delicious one!" says Shaggy. He laughs. The car stops. Daphne, Velma, and Carte hop in. Then Lee continues driving. "So, what's the movie about?" asks Carte. "Popcorn!" says Lee. "Oh..." says Daphne. "Sounds okay," says Velma. The car stops in front of a large movie theatre. Everybody gets out. Soon, the movie is starting. Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee are gobbling down popcorn. Then everybody looks at the screen. There's a kitchen. "Hey sweetie!" cries a voice. "What is it?" asks a voice. "Where'd all the popcorn go?" asks the other voice. "I don't know," says the other voice. It cuts to a woman sleeping in bed. She awakes to the smell of popcorn. "That's funny, it smells like popcorn," says the woman. She looks in the mirror and sees a giant popcorn creature walking towards her. She screams. Suddenly, the screen blacks out. Then a reaper appears on it. "Greetings, I am the Movie Reaper! Today, one of you will have to get sucked into this movie! I chose Daphne Blake!" laughs the Movie Reaper. "Ah!" screams Daphne. An invisible forced pulls her right into the screen and it blacks out. Then the screen shows Daphne and she's banging on it. "Help me guys!" cries Daphne. ... Soon, the gang is outside of the movie theatre. "Okay guys, let's split up," says Fred, "Scooby, Shaggy, Lee, you three investigate the theatre, Carte, Velma, you two investigate nearby buildings, Drake and I need to check something at the Trap Store," says Fred. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee are investigating the movie theatre. They see a middle-aged man with a red coat. "Like, hey sir," says Shaggy. "Hi, the name's Geo," says the man, "I write movies, you may have heard of me. I wrote that movie that was interrupted by a reaper; of course that movie wasn't so good. I'm not too proud of it." "I think I've heard of you," says Lee. "Well cool kid, look I've gotta go, I'm a busy man," says Geo. He walks off. "Do you guys smell buttery popcorn?" asks Lee. "Yes," says Shaggy. "Reah," says Scooby. The three follow the smell until they find themselves in a dark room. The door shuts and locks. "Decide your fate!" cries the voice of the Movie Reaper, "one, two, or three?" "Two!" says Lee. The lights turn on. "Prepare to freeze to death!" laughs the Movie Reaper's voice. "Pokes!" cries Lee. ... Carte and Velma are about to walk into a building. "We're going to meet somebody with an odd name, I know it," says Velma. The two enter the building and see a smiling young woman with blonde hair. "Hello there, I'm Woman!" says the woman. She sounds like the reaper! The woman darts off. "I told you," says Velma. Carte nods. ... Fred and Drake are in the Trap Store. "What did the guy who purchased ten blueprints look like?" asks Fred. "Oh, well it was a girl. A young woman to be exact, she was smiling and I think she had blonde hair. What was her name...? I think her name was Woman," says Drake. Suddenly, the store shakes. "What was that?" asks Drake. "I don't know, but let's get back to the others," says Fred. ... Soon, Fred, Drake, Velma, and Carte are in the movie theatre. "Shaggy!" calls Fred. "Scooby!" calls Velma and Carte. "Lee!" calls Drake. "Chose your fate like they chose theirs," says the voice of the Movie Reaper, "one, two, or three?" "Two," says Fred. The reaper laughs and says "good. You can enjoy freezing to death with them." Suddenly, hands come out of the shadows and knock the group out. Soon, they all wake up with Scooby and Shaggy in an icy room. "Where are we?" asks Fred. "Like, doomed!" says Shaggy. "Why is this room so icy?" asks Fred. "It wasn't until we were locked in here," says Lee, "Scooby-Doo can't speak, he's too cold." Scooby mutters a few words. Suddenly, the door breaks down. A tall young man with red hair, a blue coat and black pants pulls them out. "Are you okay?" asks the man. "The man under the mask of the Movie Reaper has been arrested and we've found the woman who was captured. The man was Geo, he thought the script was bad and he didn't want anybody. If you're looking for the woman who was captured, she's right outside the theatre." "We're okay... thanks to you!" says Fred. The young man shakes Fred's hand. "I'm Anthony," says the young man. "We're Mystery Inc.," says Fred. He, Drake, Carte, Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee walk far away. Anthony grins and says "Mystery Inc.... I've found them." ~ To be continued ~ Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Berserker *Movie Reaper Suspects Culprits Locations *Movie Theatre Notes/trivia *This episode introduces the new villains The Berserker and Anthony. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 2: The Freezing Cold